


Easy Does It

by misura



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Non-Chronological, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just in case anyone asks," Guerrero told Chance, about five seconds before they went inside, "I'm usually on top, because while you're totally pushy, you're also definitely a bottom. And when we're in private, I call you 'snookums'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Does It

"Just in case anyone asks," Guerrero told Chance, about five seconds before they went inside, "I'm usually on top, because while you're totally pushy, you're also definitely a bottom. And when we're in private, I call you 'snookums'."

_"Snookums?"_ Winston said over the com, _"Now that just ain't right,"_ and his tone added everything Chance wanted to say, except that:

"Seriously? _That's_ what you feel strongly about?"

Guerrero jabbed an elbow in his side as they came up to the door. "Game face on, stud. Leave all the talking to me - you just stand there and look pretty. You know, play to our strengths."

_"Stud?"_

"We're going to have a very serious conversation about this when we get back," Chance said, smiling broadly. Warmly. Like a man about to get a drink in a room full of eye candy.

Guerrero snorted. "Whatever, man."

 

_six hours earlier_

"I don't like it," Winston said.

"Dude." Guerrero flopped down on the couch. "Homophobia. Not cool."

"Oh, right. Because there couldn't _possibly_ be any other reason for me not getting all hot and bothered over this idea of yours."

"Jealousy, then. Really, I'm flattered, but, you know. White guy, black guy." Winston gave him a long look. Guerrero spread his hands. "I'm just saying, man. People notice stuff like that. It sticks out."

"So why Chance? Why come to us at all? You want a date, I hear there's people you can call these dates. Very reasonable rates, no funny business."

Guerrero shrugged. "Got a reputation to think of, dude."

"One night, right?" Chance asked, before Winston could start in on the subject of Guerrero's 'reputation'. "Just - I don't want this Halifax thing to get put on the backburner for too long."

"Couple hours, tops. Unless - well, never mind."

"Never mind?" Winston echoed. "What's that supposed to mean 'never mind'?"

"Fine," Chance said quickly. "It's fine. I can spare a couple of hours."

Guerrero nodded. "Thanks, dude."

"No, no, no. Let's talk this through a little more."

"Chill, dude. I'll have him home in time for bed. Scout's honor."

 

"Nice tat," someone told Chance, while Guerrero was off talking to someone.

"Thanks." Skinny guy, green hair, couple of piercings. Given the amount of leather the guy was wearing, Chance figured he was probably feeling pretty warm right about now.

Looking for a quick pick-up, most likely. Someone to take home and get naked with.

"Can I touch it?"

"No."

 

"Old story," Guerrero said, dismissively. "Boring. Boy meets boy, boy thinks he's in love. Boy discovers boy is into some stuff he shouldn't be in. Boy realizes that, on second thought, taking into account all the circumstances, he's not in love with boy."

"Yeah. Heard that one hundreds of time before." Winston snorted.

"I'm looking for intel. No rough stuff, just some nice, hard facts. This kind of place, it's easier when you go in there, you're with someone already."

"Probably have guys throwing themselves at you all night otherwise."

"I've been known to attract my share of admirers."

"In your dreams."

"Hate to interrupt," Chance said, "but, you know. Time is money, and all that. These boys have names, by any chance? Pictures?"

 

Guerrero returned after maybe fifteen minutes. Chance still hadn't beaten anyone up, which felt like more of an accomplishment than it should have, probably.

People seemed to drink a lot here. Made them less smart, more reckless. Less inclined to hear a 'no' and accept it for the final answer it was.

"Not your kind of place, huh?" Guerrero ordered a drink.

"It's not exactly yours, either, I'd imagine," Chance said. He was on his third beer.

"No? And why's that, dude?" Guerrero eyed him a little curiously.

"It's noisy, it's crowded and it's full of people who are drunk enough to have no idea what's good for them." Chance looked around the bar. "You need to get to the exit in a hurry, it'd take you two minutes. At least."

"Three, if there's a panic."

Chance grimaced. "Try four. If not five."

"Three-and-a-half."

Chance shrugged, deciding not to argue the point. "So, your guy got what you wanted?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Guerrero's drink arrived. "You ever made out with another guy?"

"Pretty sure I can improvise, if I have to."

"How about if you want to?"

 

"Oh," Winston said. "So we'll be messing around with a drugs dealer. How nice. I mean, they're always such polite, pleasant people."

"I know where his wife lives," Guerrero said. "And his mistress. And his _other_ mistress. So, you know, no worries, dude. I got this."

"You do? Why, that just makes me feel so much better."

"No pro, bro."

"I can hurt you," Winston said.

"Not really," Guerrero said.

 

"Nice improv."

"Thanks."

"Should we get a room, or should we just go back to my place?"

"Does your place still have all those booby-traps to keep out unwanted visitors?"

"Last time I checked."

"Yeah," Chance said. "I don't really feel like getting blown up tonight. So why don't we take this easy, go back to the office. Betcha Winston's already halfway out the door by now."

_"You'd win that bet."_

Guerrero shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
